Break Dance Trouble
by occaecation
Summary: The LEP officers are bored and at it again...involves a positively ancient boom box and Love Me or Hate Me by Lady Sovereign. So enjoy plz R


**A/N: sorry it's a bit choppy I'm just to lazy to make it any better, this was just a stroke of boredom and/or genius hope you enjoy :) It's just a one-shot but maybe if I get enough reviews there could be a sequel ;) **

Breakdancing Trouble

Trouble Kelp was bored, plain and simple. He, Chix Verbil, Corporal Newt, Corporal Rowe, and Wing Commander Vinyaya were all standing around a pot of coffee in the LEP lounge room.

The lounge room consisted of two large arm chairs, a coffee table, and a matching sofa, all of which were around an inexplicably ugly rug. The sofa and chairs all had incredibly ugly upholstery that depicted fairies prancing through flowers. The only two fairies who hadn't voted to burn the furniture and buy new furniture were Grub Kelp and Commander Root. Root had voted this because of budget cuts and whatever Root said, went so the furniture was kept. Of course Grub had voted this for a completely different reason. He had voted to keep the furniture because he argued that the pieces of furniture complimented the rug. After Grub had declared this he had promptly been hit on the back of the head by Trouble.

At the far end of the room, stood a sink and counter which was where an old coffee pot (by fairy standards) resided. It was here that the five were standing.

Vinyaya yawned before saying, "So what do you boys around here for fun?" each of the officers had a cup of coffee in their hand. As Vinyaya asked her question Trouble had been sipping from his mug. When she finished, he slowly lowered his cup to glare at her. She gave him a curious look then realized the rest of them were glaring at her as well.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"We don't have '_fun'_ around here," said Trouble almost as a growl.

Vinyaya raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, "You would honestly use that tone with me?" When Trouble realized he probably shouldn't have spoken like that to Vinyaya he just started to stare blankly at his cup of coffee.

"What are you talking about?"

Chix chimed in at this point by saying, "Commander Root says this is a place of work and that if we want to goof off we can do it in the unemployment line."

"Nonsense!" declared Vinyaya, "now look what I have here," she said quietly. She walked over and bent low under the sink. She pulled out a small square piece of plastic, and she managed to pull out a huge bulky black boom box.

Vinyaya grunted as she pulled the boom box to a halt next to a power outlet. She plugged it in and turned it on. Many lights flashed and there were a few beeps until she spoke again.

"Now this is some of the very primitive musical playing devices I manages to sneak off a cargo ship to an aboveground junk yard," Vinyaya was now grinning evilly and everyone took a step backwards from her.

"The Mud People call it a boom box, and they call this," she now held up the piece of plastic, "a CD. Apparently it plays music when inserted into the boom box, and this particular CD hold just one song. It's quite a delightful song though I believe it's called Love me or Hate me by a…..er…..Lady Sovereign. Yes well anyway it's fun to dance to. Why don't you boys give it a shot?" she pushed down a button and a lid on top of the boom box suddenly opened. She opened the plastic container and took out a plastic disc. She placed the plastic disc on a holder in the boom box, closed the lid, the pressed the button that depicted a triangle. The music started. It was quick, with beeps, and soon a girl's voice started.

The four other LEP officers turned to each other and exchanged skeptic glances. They listened on for a few more seconds and tried to make out what the girl was saying. They couldn't make heads or tails of what was being said and so Corporal Newt turned to Vinyaya.

"If you honestly expect us to….to…._dance_ to that, well commander I mean no disrespect but you must have…." he was stopped short by Vinyaya's expression of giddiness. Vinyaya pointed behind him and he slowly turned to see Trouble Kelp. Trouble's shoulder was starting to twitch along with the beat. His feet also started to move along with the beat and he held his arms out in front of him and started to move them similarly to his feet. As the song progressed Trouble's dancing improved. He was soon holding himself up by his hands and his feet were spinning underneath him. He was facing his audience and started to note the strange looks they were giving him. They were making the cutting motion with their hands on their throats, indicating to stop. Trouble noticed this but he was too caught up in the music to stop. He pushed himself upwards and back performing a back flip and he landed on his knees so he was now facing the doorway. His arms were spread outward and he had a smile on his face, which soon turned to a look of horror. He now realized why the others had been acting so strangely. Standing in the doorway was Captain Holly Short and Commander Julius Root who both had shocked looks on their faces. In his hand, Root was holding his "Best Commander Ever" mug the crew had given him last year for his birthday. Trouble could have sworn he heard the handle crack. He stared at his Commander and fellow LEP officer. Root's face could have been mistaken for a swollen tomato and Trouble could tell Holly was doing her best not to fall on the ground laughing.

"Commander I can-," started Trouble, but Root held up a hand.

"I don't want to know," said Root. He quietly turned and closed the door behind him. All Trouble could do was stare as he listened to Holly's howls of laughter from the other side of the door.

Trouble got up and turned around to see his fellow LEP officers staring at him with wide eyes.

"Well?" asked Trouble to the point where he was almost yelling, "what are you looking at!?" This was followed by a chorus of "Nothing's" and "I wasn't staring at anything's" as everyone moved away to different parts of the room, and Commander Vinyaya started to stow away the boom box and CD under the sink again.

Out in the hallway the last of Holly's fits of giggle were dying down, but Root looked more confused than anything.

"Oh Commander," she managed to choke out, "don't worry. I'm sure they were just having a little bit of fun," this suggestion was followed by more giggles.

"They can have fun in the unemployment line," mumbled Root grudgingly. At that moment Grub Kelp came running down the hallway his arms flailing every which way and his voice shrill.

"THEY WANT MY BRAINS!" he cried frantically before he disappeared down the hallway. He was soon followed by an evilly grinning Foaly who was rubbing his hands together and chuckling manically. Both Holly and Julius stared at the pair before Holly promptly fell backwards laughing hysterically and Julius just rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"I'm gonna need therapy after I retire," he sighed before walking back towards his office leaving Holly on the ground laughing and slowly running out of air.

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed it. anyway does anyone think Trouble would be the kind of fairy to have fan girls besides me? I mean fan _fairies,_ sorry. Just like these mobs of fairies always stalking him and saying things like OH TROUBLE YOUR SOOO DREAMY! Well maybe its just me but this can be promising ;) like…like Tom Felton or _Danielle_ (Rayne leave the terribly ugly actor's name alone) Daniel Radcliffe. (That's right I don't like Daniel Radcliffe I think he's ugly…so sue me)**


End file.
